Bleeding Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 4 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. A Real Date

A/N – Okay, the newest part in the Living In A Moment series! I hope everyone's excited! I really like this series...it's fun to take little one night peaks into a relationship. Hopefully you will read and enjoy! As always, please review!

**Chapter 1 – A Real Date**

Lulu hustled around the busy restaurant taking orders and refilling drinks. She had been working and living at Kelly's for over a month and she was happier than she had ever been. Of course, the job and freedom was nice, but that wasn't what made her so happy. Johnny did that all by himself. They had been able to see each other at least three times a week and everyone seemed to be staying out of it. Johnny had even come to Kelly's for coffee a few times, so they could see each other.

"Table five, Lulu," Mike said sweetly, shaking her from her thoughts.

Lulu couldn't help but groan. Logan. He had come by at least once a day for coffee and to talk to Lulu since she started working. Lulu blew him off every time and Logan was getting angry. She begrudgingly walked to Logan's table and rolled her eyes when he smiled at her.

"What can I get you?" Lulu wondered.

"A date," Logan requested.

"We don't have date nut muffins," Lulu said sarcastically. "I think I've told you that before."

"I don't want a damn muffin, Lulu," Logan said roughly. "I want to take you out on a date so you can remember how good we were together."

"If you aren't going to order something, I have other customers," Lulu replied.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Logan begged.

Lulu had a million answers to that question. Logan was an ass who didn't deserve her time, a cheater who used her for sex and one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Most importantly, she was taken and she wasn't giving anyone a chance. In her attempt to remain amicable, Lulu refrained from using any of those answers and chose to ignore his question.

"I'll come back when you're ready," Lulu offered before walking away.

Lulu served some of the other customers before heading back behind the counter. Logan was seething and she found it amusing. After everything he had put her through, he deserved a little pain. However, a small part of Lulu was thankful for what Logan had done. His betrayal had led her to Johnny and he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. With this new outlook, Lulu approached Logan's table.

"Did you decide?" Lulu asked.

"Will you ever forgive me, Lulu?" Logan questioned.

"I already have," Lulu answered honestly.

"Then why can't we try again?" Logan wondered.

"Because I don't want you," Lulu responded. "I forgive you because people make mistakes, but I have no interest in starting over or trying again or any other way you want to phrase us getting back together. I'm over you."

"You don't mean that," Logan insisted. "Let me gain your trust."

"You can't," Lulu replied. "I barely trusted you in the first place and I would never be able to do it again, but that doesn't matter. Even if I did, I still wouldn't want to be with you. Please just let it go."

"I can't let it go," Logan said loudly, earning a look from some of the other customers. "You just need more time. I'll be back."

Lulu rolled her eyes as Logan exited Kelly's. She grabbed the coffee pot from behind the counter and made her way around to every customer to check on them. Most of the customers gave her looks of sympathy, but some seemed oblivious to Logan's outburst. Lulu didn't really care what he did or said, but she did want him to leave her alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Anthony wondered.

Johnny looked down at the papers in front of him. What did he think? He thought that he didn't care. He had no interest in which shipping lane was best for this particular shipment. He had no interest in anything to do with the business, but there was no arguing with Anthony. Things had actually been going well with him and the last thing Johnny wanted to do was make his father suspicious again.

"I think we should stall the shipment," Johnny answered.

"Why?" Anthony questioned.

"We've been really active lately," Johnny replied. "The last thing we need is to get busted. I think holding off for a few days is the best move."

"I disagree," Anthony stated. "We move the shipment through the southern lane and we do it immediately."

"Very well, Tony," Trevor smiled.

Johnny just rolled his eyes as Trevor left the room. Every time Johnny gave an opinion, his father did the opposite of what he advised. It was annoying at best. He didn't bother to question Anthony's reasoning because what happened with the business did not matter at all to Johnny. What mattered to Johnny was putting on a good front so that he could keep his father's trust. As long as his father trusted him, seeing Lulu was easy.

"Are you disappointed I didn't take your advice?" Anthony questioned.

"No," Johnny shook his head. "You know more about this business than I do."

"But your instincts aren't completely wrong," Anthony offered. "We should slow down sometime soon. Just not now and not this particular shipment."

"What's special about this shipment?" Johnny wondered.

"Don't ask too many questions," Anthony warned. "You will be told what is necessary and only that."

"Of course," Johnny smiled.

"I like your attitude lately," Anthony complimented. "What caused your change of heart?"

"I decided that there was no use fighting you," Johnny responded. "You always get what you want. Something I admire to a certain degree. The best way to always get what I want is to do learn this business like you asked me to."

"You're a good boy, John," Anthony said proudly. "You will make a fine head of this organization one day."

Johnny forced himself to smile. The last thing he ever wanted to be was head of the Zacchara organization. He wanted a life outside of the business with Lulu by his side. But he had to bide his time. He had to make Anthony think he dreamed of being a ruthless mob boss and he seemed to be doing an okay job of it.

"Do we have any other business?" Johnny asked.

"No, we're finished today," Anthony answered. "Are you going to leave the house again tonight?"

"I thought about it," Johnny replied. "I'd rather not be followed though."

"I realize you want your privacy and alone time," Anthony sighed. "I might as well just let you leave without guards because you would ditch them anyway."

"Most likely," Johnny agreed.

"You will know when you leave if you have guards to ditch or not," Anthony responded.

Johnny laughed awkwardly and left the office. His father was too calm. There was something off about everything, but Johnny didn't know what it was. He didn't have the time or energy to care either. All he wanted was to get ready and go meet Lulu. He wanted to see her and she could never deny him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu collapsed on her bed after work. It had been a busy day at Kelly's and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a long bath and crawl into bed. As soon as her eyes closed her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" Lulu said with an annoyed tone.

"_And here I thought you liked hearing from me_," Johnny pouted.

"Johnny!" Lulu squealed and he laughed.

"_Now that's my girl_," Johnny responded.

"It's early," Lulu pointed out. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tonight."

"_Well I didn't want to call tonight_," Johnny replied. "_I wanted to see you tonight._"

"Really?" Lulu asked. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"_I already told my father I was going out and if someone followed I would ditch them_," Johnny explained. "_He didn't seem to care, so I took that as a sign and I called you as soon as you got off work. That way no one else could sweep you off your feet before me._"

"Well I'm glad you called," Lulu said softly.

"_Why don't you want to go?_" Johnny asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"_I can hear it in your voice_," Johnny answered. "_You sound hesitant and tired. What's wrong?_"

"I am tired," Lulu admitted. "It was a long day at work and it's been a long week. But of course I want to see you, Johnny. I always want to see you."

"_If you need to rest I would understand_," Johnny offered.

"What I need is to know what you're planning," Lulu laughed. "That way I know what to wear when we see each other."

"_I was thinking we could go on an actual date,_" Johnny replied.

"What do you mean?" Lulu questioned.

"_I mean I pick you up_," Johnny started. "_Then we go some place public to spend time together._"

"How are you going to pick me up?" Lulu asked.

"_Well not from your place_," Johnny laughed. "_But maybe you can park at that bar we went to before and we could leave from there._"

"Alright, next issue," Lulu teased. "I like spending time together in private."

"_Who says I won't try anything in public?_" Johnny flirted.

"I think I'll take the date just to see if you'll make good on that threat," Lulu smirked.

"_Zaccharas always make good on threats_," Johnny promised. "_And I think you know I can't keep my hands off of you._"

"And you know how much I like that you can't keep your hands off me," Lulu countered. "What time tonight?"

"_I'll pick you up at 6:30_," Johnny answered.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Lulu wondered.

"_Of course not_," Johnny laughed. "_I want to surprise you._"

"I guess I can live with that," Lulu sighed. "I can't wait to see you."

"_The feeling's mutual,_" Johnny responded sweetly. "_Bye, Lu._"

"Bye," Lulu smiled.

Lulu hung up the phone. One call from Johnny was enough to restore all of her energy. She couldn't believe they were going on a real date. A part of her worried that something bad might happen, but Johnny didn't seem to think it would so she shook it off. She happily started getting ready for her date with Johnny.


	2. Ocean's Eleven

A/N – I felt the need to update. I don't know why, but it was like someone put pressure on me! This chapter was tons of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me a review!

**Chapter 2 - Ocean's Eleven**

Lulu waited in her car for Johnny to get to the bar. She was so excited to be going out with him, but she was also nervous. Going out in public was dangerous for them, but she decided not to think about. She wanted to focus on spending the night out with Johnny and just having fun. They deserved it. She watched as Johnny pulled into the parking lot at exactly 6:30. She got out of her car and ran to him. Johnny caught her in a hug and held her tightly. He pulled away to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," Lulu breathed.

"I missed you too," Johnny offered. "You look beautiful."

"It's hard to dress for a surprise," Lulu laughed. "I hope I did okay."

"You did very well," Johnny laughed. "Although I can't wait to see what you have on under that."

"Johnny!" Lulu gasped and swatted his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"A lot I hope," Johnny smirked and Lulu hit him playfully again. "You ready to go?"

Lulu nodded and Johnny opened the passenger door so she could get in. He walked around to the other side and started the car. He pulled onto the road and grabbed Lulu's hand. Lulu smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Lulu pleaded.

"I guess," Johnny said slowly. "I'm taking you to a drive-in movie."

"Really?" Lulu asked. "I didn't know there was one here."

"Not many people know about it," Johnny answered.

"What movie are we seeing?" Lulu wondered.

"_Ocean's Eleven_," Johnny replied. "I hope you like that movie."

"Yeah," Lulu smiled. "But I have to ask, do you think you're getting lucky at this drive-in?"

"I think it's common for two people to have fun in the back seat of a car while watching a movie at the drive-in," Johnny responded.

"Why would we sit in the back?" Lulu teased. "I want to sit in the front so I can concentrate on the movie. I mean Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, George Clooney and did I mention Brad Pitt all in the same movie. I'm not missing any part of that."

"I bet I can distract you," Johnny said flirtatiously, glancing at Lulu briefly.

"I have no doubt," Lulu grinned.

Johnny and Lulu drove the rest of the way in silence, holding hands. When they got to the drive-in, Johnny paid and then drove to a spot in the lot and parked the car. Lulu looked toward the signs for the movie and got curious. All the signs were black and white and she didn't recognize the men that were pictured.

"I thought you said we were seeing _Ocean's Eleven_?" Lulu asked curiously.

"We are," Johnny answered. "The original version starring the Rat Pack."

"Why didn't you say that when I was going on about Brad Pitt?" Lulu wondered.

"Because it's funnier this way," Johnny smiled. "Now you see why I was so confident in my ability to get you in the back seat."

"I do," Lulu said, blushing slightly. "You sure you don't want to watch the movie?"

"I've seen it about fifty times," Johnny replied. "I'd rather watch you tonight."

"Why would you watch it fifty times?" Lulu questioned.

"I like old movies," Johnny said softly. "It's kind of a hobby."

"I didn't know that," Lulu commented. "I'm glad you're sharing this with me."

"I'm glad you like it," Johnny offered.

He stroked her face softly and leaned over to kiss her gently. Lulu deepened the kiss and held his face between her hands. Lulu pulled back for air and opened her eyes. Johnny just smiled at her and her heart melted. The moment was so perfect and she found herself thinking the three words she felt in her heart for him. She had fallen in love with Johnny Zacchara.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that John left the house again?" Trevor wondered.

"I gave him permission," Anthony answered.

"Why?" Trevor asked. "Is he doing work for you?"

"In a matter of speaking," Anthony dodged.

"What are you planning?" Trevor inquired.

"I am planning to make sure that my son stays close to me from now on," Anthony replied vaguely.

"By letting him out of the house?" Trevor prodded.

"Stay out of it, Trevor," Anthony demanded. "If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you."

Anthony watched Trevor walk out of the office. He had no intention of sharing his plans to kill Lulu with his attorney. Anthony knew that Johnny was going out to meet her and he knew that telling Johnny he didn't care what he did was the best way to get Johnny to let his guard down. He hired his best trailer to follow Johnny and then report back to Anthony about where he was. Anthony now knew that Johnny had the girl with him at a drive-in movie. Anthony had plans to sneak out of the house himself and go see Johnny with his little friend. And then to eliminate Lulu and get Johnny back.

No one would come between Anthony and Johnny. Ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny watched Lulu watch the movie. She was desperately trying to ignore his hand rubbing her upper thigh, but she didn't have much resolve left. He leaned across the barrier between them and kissed her neck softly. Lulu pulled away and situated herself as close to the window as possible. Johnny decided to take a different approach. He maneuvered himself into the back seat and sat behind Lulu's seat. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling. He began massaging her shoulders and before long she was relaxed back in the seat. Johnny took a quick peak at Lulu and found her with her eyes closed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He stopped rubbing her shoulders and sat back.

It was seconds before Lulu was in the backseat with him.

"Decide to join me, beautiful?" Johnny smirked.

"I like this view better," Lulu replied, letting her eyes roam Johnny's body.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Johnny wondered.

"I think you should make the first move," Lulu whispered.

Johnny slowly traced the outline of her face with one hand. He let the same hand continue down her body until he reached her waist. He moved his other hand to her waist as well and gently lifted her to sit astride him. His hands ran down the fabric of her skirt until he reached the hem. He slowly moved his fingers underneath her skirt and lightly grazed her skin, inching slowly higher. Johnny watched Lulu react to what he was doing to her. She once again had her eyes closed and her head was tilted back in pleasure.

"You ready to make the second move?" Johnny breathed in Lulu's ear, continuing to softly rub her legs under her skirt.

Johnny watched Lulu's eyes flutter open and was met with a gaze full of passion. She offered him a seductive smile and ran her hands up his chest. He couldn't get enough of her. She slowly undid the top button of his dress shirt and placed a burning kiss to his chest. His breathing grew shallow as Lulu made her way down his chest and torso at a torturous pace. She finally released the last button and placed a final lingering kiss before meeting his gaze again. She helped him out of the shirt the rest of the way and tossed it to the side.

"Your turn," Lulu said with smoldering eyes.

Johnny loved this game they were playing. They knew exactly how to drive each other crazy and they enjoyed doing it. He slowly removed his hands from underneath her skirt. He bit her earlobe playfully and then kissed her softly right below her ear. He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands slowly inched up the fabric of her blouse. He let his lips break away from her skin long enough to remove her shirt completely and toss it to the floorboard next to his. His need was growing and he began to move more quickly. He adjusted their position and pushed her onto her back in the seat. He hovered over her and she traced circular patterns on his back with her fingertips.

Johnny held Lulu's stare for a long moment. He never expected to feel this way, but he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. Lulu was so much more than just his girlfriend. She was his everything. He saw his future in her beautiful eyes and he felt forever when he held her in his arms. Johnny kissed her softly and settled his body in to hers. The moment was so perfect and he found himself thinking the three words he felt in his heart for her. He was in love with Lulu Spencer.


	3. It All Crashes Down

A/N – So as you all suspected, the angst is coming. This chapter, if you couldn't tell from the title, is when it really starts. Thanks for all the great comments so far and I hope you keep enjoying this night of the series! Leave a review!

**Chapter 3 – It All Crashes Down**

Anthony drove his car quickly along the highway to the drive-in movie theater. His son was so naive. Johnny trusted Anthony when Anthony told him to go out. That he didn't mind. Johnny's naivety about life and his willingness to trust people was unacceptable. Anthony had to groom him for the business and that would not happen unless Johnny grew up. That meant Johnny losing something. Or in this case, someone.

He entered the drive-in and paid for a parking space. Anthony assumed it would be easy to find Johnny's yellow car. He parked and exited his car. He crept along the rows of cars looking for Johnny's car. He finally spotted it and he laughed to himself. Johnny had parked on the side by a row of trees. It was the perfect camouflage for Anthony to hide in. Johnny wouldn't see him coming and he could snatch his precious little Lulu. He could also get away quickly after he killed the girl. Sure killing her in such a public place wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way Johnny would learn his lesson.

Anthony walked two rows behind where Johnny was parked and made his way to the other side of the trees. He then walked up and peered through the trees at Johnny's car. At first he was very angry. The car appeared to be empty, but then he realized it was not. Johnny had his girl in the back seat. Anthony smiled proudly for a moment and reconsidered. Obviously, this Lulu pleased Johnny. If he killed her, his son would be very upset.

Anthony shook his head. No. Johnny had no room in his life for anyone but Anthony. No one would take his son away, especially not a cheap tramp who Johnny could have in the backseat of a car. He had to kill her and he would.

"Oh, little Lulu," Anthony laughed. "You aren't even going to see it coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason paced his living room. He had a feeling. Something was wrong. He didn't know what or who was in danger, but he knew something terrible was going to happen. A knock on his door startled him. He walked to the door and groaned when he found Trevor Lansing on the other side. Whatever the lawyer had to say, he didn't want to hear. He had more important things to think about.

"What do you want, Trevor?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Morgan," Trevor greeted. "May I come in?"

"What do you have to say?" Jason asked, stepping back so Trevor could enter.

"I hate to come to you this late," Trevor started. "But I have some information that I believe will interest you."

"I can't imagine what you could tell me that I don't already know," Jason replied.

"Do you know that John is dating a girl from Port Charles?" Trevor questioned. "A Miss Lulu Spencer?"

"Yes," Jason responded.

"Do you know where they are right now?" Trevor wondered.

"I'm not concerned with Lulu's personal life," Jason said quickly.

"You should be," Trevor quipped. "Right now John has taken Miss Spencer out and I have reason to believe that Anthony followed them."

"Why would you think that?" Jason asked.

"Anthony was being secretive all day," Trevor explained. "He was planning something. Then he let John leave the house, which is something he never does. Then about an hour after John left, Anthony went missing."

"Missing?" Jason questioned. "What do you mean missing?"

"Anthony is not allowed to leave the house because of his unstable mental state," Trevor answered. "But he has left the house and I believe it is to go after John."

"Do you think he knows about Lulu?" Jason prodded.

"That I can't say," Trevor replied. "But when he finds his son, and he will find his son, if Lulu is with him she is as good as dead."

"Why would you tell me this?" Jason wondered.

"I've fought a lot of battles for Anthony over the years," Trevor responded. "So far I've always won. But I won't win a murder trial. Especially not one with several witnesses available. The only way to keep my client out of jail is to have you get there first."

"Do you know where they are?" Jason asked.

"A drive-in movie theater between Port Charles and Crimson Pointe," Trevor said softly.

"I'll see what I can do," Jason said calmly. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

Jason opened the door and Trevor left the apartment. Jason didn't know exactly what to do. He could try to get to the drive-in before Anthony and take Lulu away. Although from the way Trevor talked, Anthony had a head start and was probably already there. Jason had an idea. It was definitely not the way he would typically handle a situation like this, but this was Lulu. He picked up his phone and called in the back up that he needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny and Lulu kissed passionately for several minutes. Her nails scraped down his back and his hands massaged her body. He broke away from her lips to attack her neck and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Suddenly, Johnny stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lulu wondered.

"Maybe we should go someplace private," Johnny suggested.

"You didn't have a problem before," Lulu laughed.

"I know, but I don't want to get interrupted," Johnny explained, sitting up.

"Who would be interrupting us?" Lulu asked, sitting up as well.

"I don't know," Johnny answered. "I just want better for you than the back of a car."

"Johnny, it's not like it's our first time," Lulu replied. "And in case you didn't notice, I was enjoying myself."

"I know," Johnny muttered. "But, I'd still rather get out of here if you don't mind."

"Stop, Johnny," Lulu said softly.

"Stop what?" Johnny questioned.

"Stop holding back," Lulu clarified. "There is something bothering you and it's more than whether or not it's right for us to have sex in the back of a car."

Johnny looked at Lulu and smiled. It amazed him how well she knew him. He was worried. He had gotten a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen, but he didn't want to scare her. Even more he didn't want to lie, so he decided to let her in on his thinking.

"I have a strange feeling," Johnny confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"I just think that we should go," Johnny responded. "I don't think it's safe for us to be here anymore."

"Why?" Lulu prodded. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Lulu," Johnny said softly. "I can only remember having this feeling one other time in my life."

"When was that?" Lulu asked.

"The day my mom died," Johnny whispered. "I need to protect you, and I don't want to take any risks."

"Okay, let's go," Lulu offered.

"Are you mad?" Johnny questioned, buttoning his shirt.

"Of course not," Lulu assured him, kissing him softly.

Johnny kissed her forehead and fumbled for the lever to push up the passenger seat. He found it and pushed the seat forward. Then he opened the door and climbed out of the car. He turned back to Lulu and helped her out. He pushed the seat back and was about to help Lulu back into the car when he heard the voice that made his heart leap into his throat.

"Hello, son," Anthony said, stepping out of the trees. "LooLoo. I hope you two enjoyed your last date."


	4. Sacrifice

A/N – Alright, I am really excited to get comments on this chapter because it was really easy to write, which is odd for me, so I'm wondering if it was a good thing or not. I'm hoping that I did each scene justice with all of the emotions that are going on. So, here is the chapter, please leave a review!

**Chapter 4 – Sacrifice**

"John," Anthony prodded. "Don't you have something to say."

Johnny glanced nervously at Lulu. She showed no fear as she stood calmly, glaring at Anthony. She had no idea how much danger she was in. No matter how many times he thought about the possibility of Anthony discovering Lulu, he could not have been prepared for the feeling he had when it finally happened.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I had a feeling you were lying to me," Anthony explained. "That you were trying to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, dad," Johnny replied. "Why would I?"

"For her," Anthony smiled. "Your little tramp. You should be thankful, John. I waited until you finished screwing her in the back of your car before I came to kill her."

"Excuse me," Lulu interjected. "I am not a tramp and you don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. After everything he had told Lulu about his father, he did not expect her to speak to him in anyway, especially not contradicting him. He looked to his father and saw that sickening smile plastered on his face.

"She's fiery, John," Anthony smirked. "I see why you found her so attractive."

"What do you want?" Johnny questioned.

"I'm here to kill your little girlfriend," Anthony said simply. "Then I'm going to take you home with me where you belong."

"Do you have any idea what would happen to you or Johnny if something happens to me?" Lulu wondered. "Jason Morgan is a personal friend of mine and once he finds out that you were responsible for trying to kill me, you're as good as dead."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Anthony demanded. "You're the one who is going to die. You're the one who should be scared."

"Dad," Johnny warned. "Leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who betrayed you, remember?"

"Of course," Anthony answered. "And your punishment is watching this girl die. Just like I had to watch my Maria die."

"You shot your wife," Lulu scoffed. "It made you crazy. Don't do that to Johnny. He deserves better."

"I know what's best for my son," Anthony yelled. "He's infatuated with you and that does not serve him."

"You're right," Johnny interrupted. "I should stay away from her and I will. Let's just go home."

"It's too late for that, John," Anthony chided, pulling out a gun. "She has to die now. You've left me no choice."

"Mom wouldn't want this," Johnny soothed. "She would have liked Lulu. She'd want you to let her go."

"You're right," Anthony sighed. "But your mother isn't here. Too bad for LooLoo."

Everything was a blur for Lulu. She heard Anthony utter his final words and saw him raise his gun. She heard the shot and saw the wicked glint in Anthony's eye. What she didn't see was Johnny. Not until he was on the ground bleeding. He had a bullet in his shoulder and he was unconscious. What she didn't hear was herself scream. Lulu fell to the ground beside him and touched his face. She didn't even know she was crying. All she could see was the man she loved bleeding on the ground because of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky sped to the drive-in. The last thing he expected was to get a call from Jason telling him he was needed for Lulu's safety. He brought with him an ambulance and two other police cars because he was going in blind. He didn't know what to expect, but when it came to Anthony Zacchara he needed to be prepared.

He got to the theater and instructed everyone to turn their sirens off so no one would be alerted to their presence. He flashed his badge and got through the gate. Cruz had his car parked along the side of the drive-in that was hidden by trees, in case someone tried to flee on foot. Lucky realized he wouldn't be able to drive around the theater parking lot so he parked his squad car and started on foot towards the front, looking for anything suspicious.

The first thing he heard was the gunshot. The second thing he heard was a woman scream. It sounded too much like Lulu and he started running, gun drawn. He had never run so fast in his life. He yelled into his radio for the ambulance as he got to the three people on the far side of the lot. Anthony Zacchara stood with a shocked expression and a gun in his hand. He was staring at a man on the ground. A man that Lulu was hovering over while she sobbed profusely.

Before Anthony knew what hit him, Lucky disarmed him and put him on the ground. The old man did not protest as Lucky cuffed him. Cruz burst through the trees and helped subdue Anthony as Lucky turned to Lulu. She was trembling and begging the man, who Lucky assumed was Johnny, to wake up. He barked into his radio his position and information about Johnny's injury. Johnny's eyes opened briefly and Lulu stroked his face.

"You're going to be okay," Lulu promised. "The ambulance is coming."

"My father?" Johnny wondered.

"He can't hurt you," Lulu replied. "Lucky arrested him. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Go, Lu," Johnny breathed. "You shouldn't be seen with me."

"I will do no such thing," Lulu argued. "You need me right now and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Are you sure?" Johnny whispered, his eyes closing a little.

"Of course," Lulu smiled.

She kissed him softly and squeezed his hand. He offered her a brief smile before he passed out again. Lulu cried harder as she looked around desperately hoping the ambulance was there. She saw the medical team approaching and she finally backed away from Johnny to let them attend to him. They loaded him on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Lulu, he's going to be okay," Lucky assured her.

"I need to ride with him," Lulu replied. "He needs me. He needs to know I'm there."

"He knows, Lu," Lucky responded.

"Please, Lucky," Lulu begged.

Lucky nodded and helped her into the back of the ambulance. He told the rest of the officers present to get as many statements as possible against Anthony Zacchara. Cruz had already left to take Anthony to the station. Lucky breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Lulu was okay. He pulled out his phone and called Jason.

"Morgan," Jason answered.

"She's safe," Lucky replied.

"What about Anthony?" Jason wondered.

"We arrested him," Lucky said softly.

"For what?" Jason asked. "If he didn't hurt Lulu, what did he do?"

"I don't know exactly," Lucky explained. "When I got there Johnny had a gunshot wound and was on the ground bleeding. Lulu rode with him in the ambulance, so I didn't get her statement yet."

"Was she okay?" Jason questioned.

"She was shaken up," Lucky offered. "I think she'll be fine as long as Johnny pulls through."

"How did he look?" Jason prodded.

"I've seen worse survive," Lucky answered. "But that's another reason I called. I can't leave here until we've gotten all the statements and I was hoping you could go to the hospital and be with Lulu."

"Of course," Jason responded. "Thanks for coming through on this."

"Thanks for trusting me enough to let me handle it," Lucky countered. "I'm going to do everything I can to put Anthony Zacchara behind bars for a long time."

"I'll keep you updated on Johnny's condition," Jason promised.

"And Lulu, too please," Lucky requested.

"Okay," Jason agreed. "Bye."

"Bye," Lucky said, closing his phone.

He looked at the blood on the ground and couldn't help but be happy it wasn't Lulu's. However, he didn't want anything to happen to Johnny either. He didn't know what had happened but he had a feeling that Lulu had been right. Johnny was nothing like his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu sat silently in the waiting room. Waiting was not something she did well, but it was her only choice. She had to wait to see if Johnny would pull through. She thought about all those romantic movies she watched growing up. The ones that had the leading ladies be calm in moments when their men were in danger. In the movies they always knew. They had a feeling that told them everything would be okay.

Lulu didn't have that feeling.

Lulu couldn't find comfort in a memory because she had some damn feeling that soon she would be making new ones with Johnny. The only memory she could muster was the recent one of holding his hand while he slipped in and out of consciousness. The only thing on her mind was the image of him bleeding. She wanted that feeling. She wanted to be at peace knowing that everything would be okay. She wanted Johnny, safe and in her arms.

"Lulu," a voice said and shook her out of her trance.

Lulu looked up to see Jason's calm blue eyes and she fell apart all over again. He sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace and she sobbed into his signature leather jacket, probably ruining it. He held steady, the way he always did. He soothingly rubbed her shoulder as she got out the last of her sobs. She pulled herself together and wiped her eyes.

"I can't keep doing that," Lulu scolded herself. "Johnny needs me to be strong for him and I keep falling apart. He would never do that if the situation was reversed. He would be strong, willing me to come through and come back to him. All I can do is cry and think about the worst that could happen."

"Lulu, I won't pretend to know Johnny better than you," Jason started. "But I do know you're wrong about that. If you were in surgery to remove a bullet that you took right in front of him, he would fall apart. I saw the look in his eyes when I warned him about you being hurt because of him. You mean a lot to him and he would be just as upset if not more than you are right now if the situation was reversed."

"I just don't know how this happened," Lulu sighed.

"What did happen?" Jason wondered.

"Johnny wanted to take me out on a real date," Lulu explained. "I was so excited about it I didn't even think of the danger. I mean I did, but he seemed confident so I let it go. Everything was going great and we were about to leave the movie...that's where he took me, a drive-in movie...anyway, we were about to leave when Anthony showed up. He came out of the trees. Apparently he had been watching us and biding his time. I don't remember much after that. We all argued and Johnny tried to get Anthony to let me go, but he said I had to die. He pulled a gun and aimed it at me. The next thing I knew Johnny was on the ground with a gunshot wound."

"He jumped in front of the bullet for you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Lulu sighed. "I don't know what he was thinking. He could die and I don't know what I would do if..."

"He was thinking that your life meant more to him than his own," Jason replied, cutting her off. "He was thinking that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to you because of him. That's something he told me himself."

"I don't know if I could either," Lulu admitted.

"You don't have to worry," Jason assured her. "Johnny has something to live for. He'll be fine."

"I wish someone who had a medical degree would tell me that," Lulu responded. "No offense."

"None taken," Jason smiled.

"You really think Johnny will be okay?" Lulu wondered.

"I really do," Jason answered.

Lulu smiled as a feeling of relief washed over her. This was the feeling she had been looking for earlier. The feeling that allowed her to think of the night she met Johnny. To think about the way he tasted the first time they kissed. The way it felt the first time they made love. This was the feeling she wanted more than anything. The feeling that everything would be okay.

"You know what?" Lulu said with a small smile. "I do, too."


	5. One Person

A/N – Just a few things before you read the update. 1 ) I am not a cop or a nurse or doctor so if some of what I said isn't really how things go, play pretend. LOL! B ) I really don't know if I liked the way I ended this chapter, but it was the best place for a break, so hopefully it works out. iii ) I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5 – One Person**

Lulu sat waiting like she had been for over an hour. She was tired of waiting but there was nothing else she could do. Jason watched her pace around the waiting area. She had tried to get him to leave, but he had refused. She thought if she ignored him he would go away, but it didn't work. She heard the bell of the elevator and she turned to see Lucky coming toward her. The last thing she wanted was a lecture. She wanted to see Johnny.

"I don't have time for an 'I told you so', Lucky," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just here to see how you're doing," Lucky offered. "And also to get a statement about what happened, but only if you're feeling up to it."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to tell me that Johnny is bad for me?" Lulu asked skeptically. "That you're not going to tell me that I should stay away from him?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life," Lucky promised. "I just wanted to be here for you if you needed me."

"You said something about a statement?" Lulu wondered.

"I'm in charge of the investigation of the shooting," Lucky answered. "I need your account of what happened, so I can make sure that Anthony goes to jail."

"Okay," Lulu responded. "Anthony tried to shoot me and Johnny took the bullet for me."

"Why did Anthony want you dead?" Lucky asked, taking out his statement pad.

"For being with Johnny," Lulu answered. "He didn't want his son to be involved with anyone."

"Had Anthony ever threatened you before?" Lucky questioned.

"I had never met Anthony until tonight," Lulu said softly. "But I knew his position on Johnny's life so I guess you could say I knew that I was in danger and chose to ignore it."

"How were you aware of it?" Lucky prodded.

"Johnny told me stories of what had happened to other people he cared about," Lulu replied. "None of the stories ended happily."

"Are you willing to testify against Anthony Zacchara in a court of law based on your statement given tonight?" Lucky asked.

"I'd do anything to protect Johnny from his monster of a father," Lulu swore. "So yes. I would gladly testify."

"Thank you," Lucky nodded, putting away his notes. "Off the record, Lu, maybe you should rethink testifying."

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"Men like Anthony Zacchara are well connected," Lucky explained. "Being in prison won't necessarily stop him from running his organization. If you testify against him you might become a target."

"Lucky's right," Jason spoke up. "You should at least talk about it with Johnny first. See what he wants you to do."

"Alright," Lulu relented.

"I'm looking for John Zacchara's family," Epiphany said, walking over to the waiting area.

"His family isn't here, but I'm his girlfriend," Lulu offered. "How is he?"

"I'm not allowed to give that information out to anyone but his family," Epiphany sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well his father is in jail and his mother is dead," Lulu continued. "That makes me the closest thing to family he has."

"I'm sorry," Epiphany repeated. "I can't tell you about his condition. What I can tell you is he is in room 331 and visiting hours won't be over for about ten minutes."

Lulu thanked Epiphany and headed for the stairs, not wanting to wait for an elevator. She ran up the stairs to the third floor and asked the nurse there what direction his room was. She followed the nurse's directions and headed for his room. When she stepped inside, she found Johnny sleeping peacefully. His heart monitor had a steady beep and he was breathing on his own. Lulu found her way to his side and took his hand in hers.

"Hey there gorgeous," she breathed. "You know you scared me today. Nothing is supposed to happen to you. I don't think I could take it."

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She let her other hand trace his facial features, her thumb brushing his lips. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. She wanted him to wake up so she could know for sure he was okay.

"Do you want to know something?" Lulu asked. "As long as you're okay, this day might me the best of your life. You're free now. Your father is in jail for attempted murder and all I have to do is testify against him and he'll go away for good."

"It's dangerous," Johnny choked.

Lulu's eyes widened as she heard Johnny's muffled voice. She met his beautiful brown eyes and her own instantly filled with tears.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered. "You're awake."

"Testifying is dangerous," Johnny repeated. "I've done enough to you."

"I'm not scared," Lulu smiled. "What scared me was you. You bleeding and passing out and being in surgery. Testifying will be easy compared to that."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Johnny offered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lulu said quickly. "I should be thanking you. You saved my life."

"You don't have to thank me," Johnny replied. "I'm the reason you were in danger."

"Don't blame yourself," Lulu insisted. "I chose to be with you. I put myself in danger."

"I understand if you never want to see me again," Johnny said, looking away. "I'm not worth your life."

"Yes you are," Lulu responded. "If the situation had been reversed, I would have taken that bullet for you. You're important to me."

Johnny caught her gaze again and offered a small smile. Being shot had put things in perspective for him. There were things he hadn't said that he needed to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a nurse coming into the room. The nurse checked his vitals and then spoke to Lulu.

"You have to leave now," she said softly. "Visiting hours are over."

"Elizabeth," Lulu pleaded. "He was just shot. Can't I stay tonight? I promise to let him rest."

"Well I'm working tonight and this room is on my list," Elizabeth smiled. "I suppose if I didn't see you, you weren't here, right?"

"Right," Lulu agreed and Elizabeth turned and left quietly.

"How do you know her?" Johnny wondered.

"She used to be married to Lucky," Lulu answered.

"And she still does favors for you?" Johnny prodded.

"We've always been close," Lulu replied. "She and Lucky are still friends because of their kids."

"That's good," Johnny said softly.

"Well I promised to let you rest so I should probably shut up now," Lulu laughed.

"Good," Johnny smirked. "I wanted to talk anyway."

"What do you have to say to me, Zacchara?" Lulu wondered.

"I'm in love with you," Johnny said quickly.

"You...you're what?" Lulu stuttered.

"I'm in love with you," Johnny repeated. "I don't know when it happened or how exactly. I know that being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that your smile makes me smile. I know that when I look at you I see everything I ever wanted and more."

Johnny paused to get his breath and tried to read Lulu's face. She seemed shocked and speechless. He squeezed her hand softly and brought it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on the top and then put her hand on his face.

"I know that your touch makes me stronger," he continued. "I know that the sound of your laugh makes my heart skip a beat. I know that I'm in love with you and before you, the thought of being in love scared the hell out of me. But you've changed everything for me. I want to embrace these feelings. I want to tell you and show you every day how much I love you and want you and need you because I do. I need you. I want you. I love you."


	6. Peaceful Feeling

A/N – After watching the show today, I have to apologize a little for having Johnny shot in this story! Having the actual mental image makes it so much worse! This is the last chapter of this night! Never fear, there will be another night coming your way shortly! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6 – Peaceful Feeling**

Lulu couldn't breathe. No one had ever said something so beautiful to her before. She knew the words she wanted to say, but was having a hard time finding her voice. Johnny was staring at her and she could feel his love in his gaze.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Johnny said lovingly. "I'm not looking for anything by telling you I love you. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I know," Lulu nodded.

"I obviously just really bothered you," Johnny sighed. "I won't say it anymore if that's what you want. Will you just tell me what you're thinking please?"

"I'm thinking about how stupid I must look right now," Lulu laughed. "The whole time you were in surgery I promised myself over and over that when you woke up I would finally just be brave and tell you how I felt, but you beat me to it and now you think that I don't want to hear you say you love me when really it made me so happy and now I'm rambling because that's what I do when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Johnny asked.

"Because I love you too and I don't know how to say it," Lulu answered.

"That was pretty good," Johnny laughed and Lulu realized what she had said.

"I wanted to say it special like you did," Lulu sighed. "I just threw it out there."

"Say it again," Johnny prodded.

"What?" Lulu questioned.

"Say it again," Johnny repeated. "Tell me you love me again."

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"Just trust me," Johnny smirked.

"I love you, Johnny Zacchara," Lulu offered and he smiled. "I love the way you make me feel, the way you hold me and the way you talk to me. I never expected to really fall in love. I expected to settle for someone, but I don't have to because I have you."

Lulu breathed deeply and realized everything she had just said was what she had been trying to say earlier when Johnny had first told her he loved her. She had finally professed her love for him and he was sitting quietly on the bed in front of her.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Lulu asked.

"I'm soaking it in," Johnny smiled. "I never thought I was worthy of love and I still don't. But I know I have it from you and I want to remember this moment."

"You are worthy of it, Johnny," Lulu replied.

"Come here," Johnny requested, lifting his covers slightly and patting the bed beside him.

"You're supposed to rest," Lulu reminded him.

"I only sleep well with you in my arms," Johnny smiled.

"When you say it like that, how can I say no?" Lulu laughed.

Lulu climbed cautiously into bed and laid her head on his uninjured shoulder. He wrapped one arm protectively around her and leaned his head against hers. They laid there quietly for several minutes both lost in thought about the night they had experienced.

"Are you asleep?" Lulu asked.

"No," Johnny answered. "I can't stop thinking about how scared I was when I thought I might lose you."

"Same here," Lulu responded.

"You're not going to lose me, Lulu," Johnny promised. "I'll always come back to you."

"Good," Lulu said softly. "Get some rest."

"Yes ma'am," Johnny laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied. "Night."

"Goodnight."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky sat across from Jason in the waiting room. Both men were deep in thought about everything that Lulu had been through in the last few hours.

"Maybe one of us should check on her," Jason suggested.

"I guess," Lucky agreed. "But first I want to ask you a few things."

"Go ahead," Jason breathed.

"Have you met Johnny?" Lucky asked.

"Briefly," Jason answered.

"And?" Lucky prodded.

"He loves your sister," Jason smiled. "That was clear. He would do anything he could to keep her safe, which he showed tonight. As far as I can tell and the little that Lulu has told me, he's a really good man."

"Is him doing anything he can enough?" Lucky questioned. "Will she really ever be safe with him?"

"I don't know," Jason replied. "If he's in the mob, she's not safe. But I get the feeling that he wanted a better life, but his father kept him from it. Maybe if you put Anthony away he'll get out of the mob. In that case, I would say that she would be safe with him."

"One more question," Lucky said and Jason nodded. "Will you let me know about Lulu? There's been tension between us for awhile and I don't think she'll want me to be a part of her life with Johnny, but she will want you to be. I'd like to be kept informed about how she's doing."

"I think you underestimate your sister," Jason responded. "A lot may have happened, but what you did tonight will go a long way with her. Especially if you lock Anthony up for good. I think she'll come around, but if she doesn't, I'll be sure to let you know how she is."

"Thanks," Lucky said, offering his hand to Jason.

"You're welcome," Jason said, shaking hands with Lucky.

The two set off to find Lulu and check on her, but they soon realized she wasn't going home. They peered in through Johnny's window and saw both Johnny and Lulu sleeping soundly together in his bed. After everything they had been through, Jason knew it was the best thing for both of them and he couldn't help but be happy for Lulu. She was finally getting the happiness she wanted with the man she loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny woke first to find Elizabeth checking his vitals. He looked down and saw Lulu still resting comfortably and he couldn't keep the wide grin from spreading across his face. She loved him, he loved her and now they were going to be together forever. Nothing and no one would stand in the way of their happiness.

"Do you need anything," Elizabeth whispered.

"No," Johnny shook his head. "How long before your shift is over?"

"About twenty minutes," Elizabeth answered.

"So I have to wake her up?" Johnny asked.

"It's probably a good idea," Elizabeth replied.

"Thanks for letting her stay," Johnny smiled.

Elizabeth just nodded and left quietly. Johnny looked back to Lulu and began stroking her hair with his hand to gently wake her. She stirred slightly, but only curled her body closer to Johnny. Johnny laughed and placed a kiss to her forehead and Lulu yawned.

"Why are you waking me up?" Lulu groaned, keeping her eyes closed.

"I wanted to talk to you a little before you had to sneak out," Johnny answered.

"Why would I have to sneak out," Lulu questioned, finally opening her eyes.

"Elizabeth's shift is almost over," Johnny sighed. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Okay," Lulu sighed and started to get out of the bed.

"Hold on, beautiful," Johnny laughed. "I think you forgot something."

"What?" Lulu asked and Johnny leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Good morning," he breathed, pulling away.

"I can't believe you're free," Lulu smiled. "Now we can wake up like this every day."

"It's strange," Johnny noted. "We don't have to hide anymore."

"I can't wait to show you off, gorgeous," Lulu smirked.

"Sounds like fun," Johnny replied. "As soon as I get out of here I'm taking you to the best restaurant for a fancy dinner and dancing and anything else your heart desires."

"My heart desires you," Lulu said softly. "The rest will just be bonus."

"I love you, Lu," Johnny said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too," Lulu smiled.


End file.
